


Eyes of the Beholder

by foxfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfiction/pseuds/foxfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunagakure no Sato :: Culture is best left unjudged by outsiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of the Beholder

   
Temari has beautiful eyes, say the villagers.  
   
The desert is a simple and deadly beauty to behold, and its people must be layered so that the winds do not strip them bare of themselves; they are hotter than the dusk sands, more fierce and quick, colder than the morning air in mind and body. This is the art of a dune dweller, and she has well earned its loyalty.  
   
Temari does not live in an illusion. She knows only one brother, but she thinks of two. There is no demon in her family, nor a leader of any kind - only a girl, a boy, and an arrangement.  
   
For a village that knows simplicity to be death, deceit is highly valued. Temari lives among spiderwebs, and watches them with complex eyes.  



End file.
